A Wandering SOUL: Blue Moons
by Tamelion
Summary: Slash ...somewhat au... 3 years after the rings perish, the elves honor those who have died in the long battle. As they finally lay the dead to eternal peace, the Vallor rejects one of them...HB , GB
1. Metamorphosis

/**Authors note**: I know its been long time since I updated, but I can't help it. I have so many things to do. Anyways, I am just really sick and tired of corny haldir/boromir pairings so I decided to do this one. I hope you like it, even though I haven't come up with a plot yet. But I have one in mind. **End of Author's note/**

**TITLE: **_Blue Moon_

**AUTHOR:**_ TameLion _

**PAIRINGS: **Haldir/Boromir , Glorfindel/Boromir

**SUMMARY: **...somewhat au... 3 years after the rings perish, the elves honor those who have died in the long battle. As they finally lay the dead to eternal peace, the Vallor rejects one of them...H/B , G/B

**WARNING: **I ABSOLUTELY WONT TOLERATE YOU IDIOTS WHO READ THIS WHEN YOU KNOW ITS SLASH, SO PISS OFF! AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SLASH IS THAN LOOK IT UP!

**PROCLAIMER: **I don't own L.O.T.R., even if I wish I did. And No suing either. You get nothing but some used underwear and Bearzilla. o.O and no one can have bearzilla. SO PISS OFF!

:(&):

**Chapter 1**: Metamorphosis

:(&):

A sea of bowed heads lay miles and miles on , possibly as our keen eyes could see. A thick mass of despair laid in the air, for tis the day of the dead. 3 years now, we haven't laid our dead peacefully to their eternal sleep. A shame... But so many had died, including our lovers, it is only natural we shall not feel like saying goodbye to them forever. As for me I had no one, shall I say I'm not to active when it comes to anothers body.

Elves are beautiful ,yes, but I would be lying if I say that's where my taste lays. Many suns ago, loving someone out of our race would have been unacceptable, but my dear Arwen had broken that rule and I shall love her for it, even if I don't show it.

Elrond, the lord of Rivendale, glanced at he growing crowd and proceeded with his speech. Many of the elves present where Sindarian , He of the Noldor, which is quite an achievement since the long tension between both people. Softly he recited the poem in Sindarian.

_/ Tis our final day to rest our dead,_

_ the forthcoming will be a delightful one. _

_ Your tears, they speak of only sadness_

_ But your emotions blissfully tell you happiness. _

_ Be proud, then we shall all be one._

_ Trust the Vallar to keep our dead._

_ Relinquish your tortured senses..._

_ Say Goodbye, but not forever._

_ One day, you will soundly go to there world_

_ and when that day is today, forget your troubles..._

The day was coming to an end and soon they will end this ceremony. He himself had lost someone, but to be a good leader you would have to distance yourself from others. Otherwise he would have truly broken. Slowly descending the stone steps a gust of will blew past him, hurtling his robes behind him. Rain... he thought. An to be sure, he was never wrong.

The names of the lost elves where given of, like a stream of words, each meaning something or earning a sob. Off course The elven lords stood stone faced. You must never show them your misery. Finally the last name was said, but the ceremony was still not over. Any elf from the crowd is allowed to mention someone out of our race. So... we patiently waited... and waited.

Silence...I was ready to approach the stands, but one of Elrond's warriors got their before me. Glorfindel, I believe has name was. He stood proudly on the stand and addressed to the crowd.

" I wish to say Farewell to Boromir, Son of Denethor. Even he deserves a goodbye." Is he mad! That man betrayed the fellowship, his name has no place here. I was not the only one in shock by he words, seems as if 60 of the crowd was as well. He continued... " Even if you don't agree with me, he was a great person and if you would have saved the time to talk to him, you would know too. You all witnessed his love for his country, and truly that cannot be the intentions of an evil soul. So I say Farewell..." He retreated back to his post, and stared levelly at us. Something else lurks behind those blue eyes, what was his relationship with Boromir. Were they mere friends?

That was the end of the ceremony. We all knelt on the ground, for this was the real good-bye. The Vallar will open the gate one final time and take those wandering souls. The ground shook violently, this was the beginning of the end. The sky grew dark and the ground beneath glowed with perfection. Light seeped from the ground and worked its way into the air, I can imagine what this looks like from afar. This is when we truly get to say goodbye, the souls will find their way. I peered ti my left, there Glorfindel knelt, waiting with patience. Will he be visited by Boromir? Suddenly moans arouse in the air, the dead are coming. Many of us had been trained for this. It is frightening but exciting at the same time. The dead will come towards the light and into the ground, which is their gate to the Vallar. ( I wanna read the Silmarillion, but not right now . ) And any souls that wish to say there farewells look for their loved ones. I looked over to Glorfindel, there was a soul... He stared at the ground solemnly, tears of sadness rolling down his face gracefully. I wonder what Boromir is saying, if it is he.

With a flash the soul disappeared, leaving a very solemnly looking Glorfindel, our eyes met for a second and he frowned. The gate was closing but something was wrong, and I think he sensed it too. BANG! Lightning filled the air. Where the Vallar not happy? A raspy voice filled the air.

_Agonith dir sens bleuerfer monse'l._ It is not his time...

Well all heard it, I glanced towards Glorfindel, his eyes went wide. There lay a body. A human. Lord Elrond rushed to his side just as the glowing was faded away. As I looked closer, my predictions where correct. There lay Boromir, his body still covered with the poisoned arrows the Orcs shot through him. If he was breathing, I could not tell. I remember is Lady Galadriel urging us to get back to our posts and jobs. What ever happened was important...

:(&):

Its been a couple of moons since the Vallar rejected a soul. (suns years , moons days) I do not know for sure if it was Boromir. The Lords have kept a tight grip on that sort of topic, and I haven't seen Glorfindel around lately.

The Forest is at peace most of the time. We do not have to fret over humans crossing the borders. I hope Aragorn has done his job. I set aside my bow and arrow, and strutted down to the stream. These days, the forest did not keep the heat out. As I leaned forward to sip some of the spring water, I heard some leaves rustle behind me. Automatically I grabbed my bow and arrows and slung it into position.

There was a shift in the bushes, they moved apart and a figure walked out. It's he... Glorfindel. What is he doing out now, I would think the Lady would be keeping him from the probing elves. I may be wrong. He scanned the stream with his eyes, purposely ignoring my presence.

" Haldir." he glanced at me and nodded. I lowered my bow and arrow. Even though we are hostile to each other, it would be wrong to fight with our own kin.

" Mae govannan, Glorfindel." While leaning against the tree, I watch him refill a canteen. Where did he get that from... I let my thoughts run wild.

Glorfindel had a history. His glamorous title as the Balrog slayer. His devotion to his Lord. There we rumors that he spent one night with the Lord Elrond. But I highly doubt it. We all knew or at least suspected he was with a human.

So many years old and not once has he though of marriage or a lover. Those thing matter. Not a male lover either. The elves are mostly men, thus making women very few now. But we are having an abundance of women. As I looked at him more closely, I could say with confidence that he is handsome. But not within my taste.

My train of thoughts ended, and I was left there looked straight into a very amused Glorfindel. " Having fun?" he said with humor, I found myself smiling.

" I am sorry. I was just wondering about things." my smile faded, his didn't.

" Oh don't fret Haldir, there is nothing to worry about. I must be going back. Farewell." He shut the canteen and walked back to the path he had just taken.

The words just slipped from my mouth. " Do you love him...?" He stopped dead in his tracks. I know its one thing to annoy a warrior, but to anger one. That's a problem. He slowly turned towards me and said. "...It is not I that loves him." The look he gave me sent chills down my spine. Did he know something I didn't?

So...he was gone.

I quickly gathered my equipment and proceeded to scout the forest. Those words still in my mind.

By nightfall, the forest was bare. Nothing would come this night, the orcs knew better and the humans were told not to. Unconsciously I looked for Glorfindel.

I needed some answers, even though this thing seemed like it had nothing to do with me. But why do I feel so weird. Like I'm missing something. I ran into the Prince Legolas once , we nodded and went our separate ways. I followed the path towards the stream I was at earlier.

As the trees disappeared, moonlight seeped into the small opening. A full moon I believe. Its blue light filled the small opening. I scanned the area. Nothing, sighing I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes...Seconds, minutes, hours, I didn't know how long I stayed. Then something did happen. A figure jumped from a tree and approached me... Ah just who I was looking for and by the smug look on his face he knew it too. But that quickly disappeared.

" Haldir, did I surprise the." He wrapped a friendly arm around me and pulled me closer. I shoved him away.

" And why would you think that?" I stared. I must keep my ice between us. He did notice for his eyes narrowed.

" We may not like each other, but you have to help me. Look I don't have time to explain...but Boromir has gotten loose. He speaks of his crime and he death in reward. Let us find him quickly before he attacks an elf purposely. " He grabbed my arm and haled me into the forest.

" Why do you trust me? " I pulled my arm and ran beside him. As he ran a flow of hair followed behind.

" Because this involves you. Now spilt up." he sharply turned in the other directions disappearing behind the trees. Leaving my here in confusion. How does this involve me?

I quickly went through the other directions and scanned the west side of Lothlorien. No where is sight. I wonder if he really is alive, or is he just a rotting corpse that moves. After double checking the west side, I returned to our little stream which seamed to be our meeting spot, indeed correct.

In hopes of seeing Glorfindel, I was indeed startled by the sight I saw. No not Glorfindel... But Boromir and he was not alone. It seemed to me that this was a private moment between the two, but as I listened, I was proved wrong. The was a slight tussle and the two where on the ground.

" No St-" Boromir's screams was stopped by forceful lips.

" Hah you did it on purpose didn't you. Just to get away from me. Well, your plan has failed drastically." The figure shoved the mans arms over his head and ripped the new white shirt off. I did not notice Glorfindel approaching from behind me.

" Haldir, has thou found anything?" I winced. The was a tense silence as the figure above looked towards us. Then quickly released he man from his grip and disappeared into the forest.

Glorfindel recovered from his shock before I and ran towards the fallen figure. " Is Thou sane? " ( . so lame) From where I could see, he was shaking uncontrollably while clutching to Glorfindel.

" Who was that? Tell me" he held the mans face with both hands, but his it twitched as he did so.

"My torturer...You understand why I must die..." he said shaking/

" Haldir, come. We must take him to the lady." I ran to his side and assisted him in caring the man. My he is heavy. As we headed towards the Ladies house, Glorfindel placed Boromir on his back and proceeded to Climb the tree. " That will be all for now, Haldir. Do not mention this to anyone. " With that he was gone.

So is that it? I am suddenly dismissed. If I'm correct doesn't this concern me ? I was angered by my sudden dismissal, but I had things to do. This would be handled later. First I had to find out who it was that tried to rape him.

Now this surprises me. An elf, for it is only elves here besides himself. A male also. Headed towards the eating halls , I sat down by the fire and watch each elf with a wary eye. My Brother Rumil and Orophin joined me.

" Hale brother. Why the long face." Rumil was the playful one, with one arm I grabbed him and ruffled his hair, that always seems to upset him. Orophin is the more quite one. But that's not always a good thing. He would always receive a scolding from Lord Celeborn. Sometimes they were amusing.

" Nothings wrong, I just have a lot of things to think about."

" It wouldn't be about that fair haired Glorfindel, now would it." I glared at him.

" No Its not. Anyways, do you know any elves that have scars on their torso?" I had seen the scar, but just a glimpse. Maybe not enough to truly identify the person.

This time, Orophin spoke up. " There are millions of elves that have scars there. Your going to have to give us a little more information about this person your trying to find. " I scowled at him.

" How did you figure out I was searching for someone? (Such a dumb question, but haldir is a butthead in this fic.) " He raised an eyebrow.

"Well it might be the determined looked r the pathetic one." I growled unconsciously. Both sprang to their feet and looked around.

" Don't worry brother, we'll find the lucky elf. " and so they disappeared.

I scanned the crowd one more. There was one person that wasn't here. If it is he than this may cause some problems. But its unlikely. I quickly finished my meal and headed out towards the forest. Maybe the person dropped something behind. I knelt by the area where the tussle lay imprinted on the ground. Ruffling the dirt up, I uprooted only dirt. But then something shiny to the right caught my eye.

I peered closer. It was a piece of silver. Useless. But I kept in case. Tomorrow will prove to be a interesting day. I will get answers from Glorfindel, or interrogate the human. Tossing the metal in the air and catching it, I walked through the forest towards my bedding. Saying goodnight to two or more elves .I settled in for the night.

To Be Continued ...

:(&):

/**Authors note:** _That was a long one. But not long enough, oh well I hope you guys like this one. I need to update other chapters. But my other comp is wrecked so when I get that one fixed I can continue the chapters I wrote on their. R&R please. Even though this doesn't have a plot its much harder that way. Plus I'm trying to get to 3000 words. I hope I did it. I will have a list of reviewers to thank. Its only nice if I do. _

_And if you have any suggestions, please tell me. And if anyone wants to be my beta reader go ahead. Plus check out my site. Which I'll be trying to get up. So don't be mad. _

_Tamelion_ :**end of Authors note**/


	2. Day 2

/**Author's note**: I k now its been a while since I written. So now that schools out, I can start a whole new chapter. So many stories to update. So Just hang in ther with me. I will try to update a new chapter for 'My Heart Desire' tonight also. Well I hope you like this update :**End OF Author's note**/

**TITLE:**_ A Wandering Soul: Blue Moons_

**AUTHOR: **_TameLion _

**PAIRINGS: **_Haldir/Boromir, Glorfindel/Boromir _

**SUMMARY:**_...somewhat au... 3 years after the rings perish, the elves honor those who have died in the long battle. As they finally lay the dead to eternal peace, the Vallor rejects one of them...H/B , G/B_

**WARNING: **_I ABSOLUTELY WONT TOLERATE YOU IDIOTS WHO READ THIS WHEN YOU KNOW ITS SLASH, SO PISS OFF! AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SLASH IS THAN LOOK IT UP!_

**PROCLAIMER:**_I don't own L.O.T.R., even if I wish I did. And No suing either. You get nothing but some used underwear and Bearzilla. o.O and no one can have bearzilla. DUN MAKE ME BITE YOU!_

:(&):

**Chapter 2: **_Day 2_

:(&):

Light slowly seeped through the tree branches as the cool breeze shifted them left and right . Haldir lay in his bed flat on his stomach, while his arms where sprawled in different directions. His dreams where filled with flashing pictures that somehow came together and created a message. What was the message? He didn't know.

He found himself getting out of bed and readying himself for the morning. Quickly, he brush his hair and put it into his routine hairstyle. The whole morning was a haze, soon he found himself seated on the floor with his brothers eating the daily breakfast of custard with a pinch of honey and berries.

" Here Comes Glorfindel. " He quickly snapped out of his haze and looked around. In the background, he could hear suppressed laughter from his siblings. Snapping his head in their direction, he gave them a cold glare.

" Oh Cheer up, dear brother. Your much to tense for your own good. Maybe you need something to loosen you up a little bit." Rumil said with a twinkle in his eye. He raised an eyebrow in response.

" Really, Dear Brother? " I stretched the last part. " And what would this method be in ' loosening me up' ?" Both Rumil and Orophin shared a glanced, placed their meal on the table before them and scooted closer. Orophin was first to speak.

" Well brother, when was the last time you where in company of a beautiful elf maiden?" He quirked his eyebrows. " Or a elven warrior?" My eyes narrowed slowly and he put both hands in front of him, as if backing away.

" Orophin speaks the truth, brother. You constantly shadow yourself from a woman or mans attention. And even so, you still illuminate in someone's eyes. " This time Rumil spoke, while his other hand wrapped itself around Haldir's shoulder and tugged him closer to his brother. In response, Haldir removed his arm and shift slightly so the space between the both of them was extended.

" Naw. I do not need to be bedded . But you can tell whoever fed you those delightful words to disappear with the dead the next time we have the ceremony. " With a light hiss, placed his empty bowl on the table and left the hall in a hurry. Behind him, his brother just sigh and shook their heads.

Secretly he did wonder who this person that supposedly lusted after was. Aw, but now he would never find out. To bad though, his brother had been right about his social life. While he was brooding over his encounter with his brothers, he headed back to his room and grabbed his small hunting sack. Tossing behind his back, he strolled towards his favorite spot in the forest.

While exploring the forest, he inhaled the fresh earthy sent that radiated off the trees. This is one reason why he was so fond of Lothlorien. He had traveled to many places including Rivendale and Mirkwood. Both were lovely, but in his opinion , none of them lived up to the their true beauty as Lothlorien did. As he passed a familiar brush, he removed his sack and sank down against the hollow tree. The wind blew briskly while carrying the sent of apples. It was the season. Birds flew through the air gracefully. Many times he would pretend to be a bird and experience the thrill of soaring through the air with the wind in his face.

The soothing sound of leaves rustles and the birds chirping lulled him to sleep. His pack fell from his hands and his head shifted forward. While he was in slumber, the sun slowly was setting. Suddenly he was roughly shaken awake. Blinking a couple of times, he rubbed sleep from his eyes and glanced at the figure that stood before him.

" Glorfin-..."He stopped in his tracks. " Mae Govannan, Prince"

" No need to Haldir. You look tired, did you not sleep well." Legolas strutted over to his side and sat down. His eyes were menacing, and penetrated right through the other elf. There was something undetectable in him, but Haldir quickly pushed it aside. Legolas meanwhile distracted himself with removing the leaves from Haldir's hair.

A smile tugged at his lips. " It is fine Legolas, no need to groom me. " He smiled and leaned against the tree. " So what brings you here? "

" Nothing. I am just puzzled." He glanced at me and averted his eyes quickly. It sparked some wonder in my.

" What about? " You must always look like you have your full attention towards him, since he is a prince and all. I turned my whole body in his direction. Although I despise worshiping him just because of his title, it is required from a warrior lower than him.

There was a paused before he answered. " About the Ceremony. Why They didn't accept Boromir. I mean, its never happened before. It's not his time, it says. That means there is something missing." He words surprised me. I never though that there was something missing. Of course! Either Boromir's death was either never meant to happen or it wasn't an accidental death. So...basically its only Boromir who can tell us what transpired the months they were away.

" I feel that I can trust you, Legolas. Come, the forest carries." I rose and hauled my pack over my shoulder while waiting for Legolas to follow suite. He gracefully rose from the ground and followed as I led him through the forest to my room. When we where indoor. I relaxed slightly and offered him a chair. Once he seated himself in the chair, I pulled up one for myself and leaned over.

" Well... last night I was approached by Glorfindel asking me to help him search for Boromir. Apparently he had disappeared from the room he was being kept in. Well we split up, but I didn't find anything, so I headed back in the direction we met. But instead of finding Glorfindel there, it was Boromir and he wasn't alone either. If my eye's weren't deceiving me, I am pretty sure if I hadn't arrived with Glorfindel trailing behind me, the mysterious man would have hurt likely raped Boromir." I didn't want to give to much information about it, so I moved around bits and pieces.

Legolas just sat there as the silence settled in. He blinked a couple of times and looked up again. " I don't know what to say. Its all overwhelming." I nodded in agreement. He continued. " Well my guess is that everything is connected.. Its all the matter of consulting Boromir, if he likes it or not. "

" Aye Legolas. We thing along the same lines. You must promise not to mention this to anyone. Boromir's life is at risk. " I whispered. He nodded solemnly and stood up."

" Farewell Haldir, I have a meeting to attend. Shall we continue this tomorrow?" He placed his hand affectionately on my shoulder and squeezed it. I smiled and nodded.

" Yes tomorrow." I stood and opened the door for him, without another word he walked through it and descended down the stair. I exited myself and headed for the forest instead. I needed to find glorfindel, and the forest was the best place to find him. As he walked by familiar tree's he cast a wary eye on the shadows. Even if he could fend for himself, its still no reason to be comfortable. Special when its night.

The tree's and brushes grew fewer indicating that his destination was getting closer. The trees parted and reveled the clearing surrounding a stream. As he searched, his eye came upon a figure bent over the water, clearly filling his Canteen. He turned his head in my direction and winked.

" Now I'm pretty sure its not just a coincidence that we keep on bumping into each other." He soundly slightly haughty, but I ignored the jab and stared him levelly. He closed the cap around his canteen and sauntered to me. " No? All is well, Haldir, you really need to loosen up a bit." My lips twitched for a second. Twice today I have been told that.

" I haven't come here to swap meaningless words with you Glorfindel. Now I demand you tell me what yesterday was all about and how I am involved." He flinch but that damn annoying smile of his lit up on his face again. He laughed loudly and slammed his hand on my back roughly.

" Well its nice to know that. How are you involved. I'm not allowed to tell you that. But it has to do something with that your Lady saw in a vision. Actions are always better than words. Rise." he helped me up and dragged me through the forest. Yes dragged. If not then I would have to many cuts from the libs of the tree's he moved aside. I did not recognize the area he was taking me, but I could assume that it was in the far western part of Lothlorien. Glorfindel stop aburtly which caused me to crashing him.

" Tis Alright Haldir. " He nudged his head forward and moved the old vines from an ancient tree. As each vine was removed I could see the outline of a door carved from the tree. He pushes it open, only to reveal a dimly lit staircase. He ushered me quickly and whistled while he closed the door behind us. I could here slight rustling from the other side of the door, but it was quickly forgotten as Glorfindel ushered the other elf up the staircase.

As we grew closer to the top, or from what I guessed was the top, light filled the end of the stair case. As we stepped though the doorway, I was greeted by the site of an open bedroom that was covered with treelike drapes, which to my knowledge camouflaged the whole area. In the bed lay a sickly man, the covers only covered half of his body.

Glorfindel motioned me to come closer and to sat down by the figure in the bed. Once I got close enough, I could distinguish the person as Boromir, who turned his head toward us. As his eyes laid on me, his pupils dilated .

" NO PLEASE! " He coward back until he was at the edge of the bed. Glorfindel rushed to the other side and put both hands on his shoulders. " PLEASE GLORFINDEL. DON'T." he eye wildly moved in their sockets as he looked for an escape route.

" Relax Boromir. It is only Haldir. Remember him, the elf that greeted you when you first arrived to Lothlorien. Although it might seem like months ago, it is years ago. Remember what we spoke about yesterday." Boromir relaxed slightly by Glorfindel's voice, but he did not move back other side of the bed.. " Sit Haldir." He moved a chair up to the bed while went back to Boromir's side.

" Boromir, Haldir and I are here to help you, so you must give him the same trust you give me. In a couple of days I have to escort Lord Elrond back ro Rivendale. So Haldir will be here to make sure you are alright, ok?" The way he spoke to Boromir, as if he was made of glass. Surely there is something more between the two. The thought quickly disappeared as both Boromir and Glorfindel gave me an expecting look.

" Mae Govannan Boromir, I am Haldir of Lothlorien. I know our first meeting was bitter, but I want you to know that I am here to protect you from who ever is harassing you. With Glorfindel's good judgement, surely you can trust me too. " Boromir looked skeptical, but remained silent.

Glorfindel smiles slightly and moved a pillow under the man's head. I was startled when Boromir spoke directly to me, he green eyes bright and twinkling. " Hail Haldir...you were with Glorfindel yesterday? " I could tell he was still nervous, so I just smiled warmly.

" Yes...I want to know that whoever did that to you will pay." Surprisingly I was serious, little did I notice the bright smile that formed on Glorfindel's lips. He tossed his long golden hair ( is his hair orange or blonde. I can remember) over his shoulder and sat at the edge of the bed.

" Which is why you have to tell us who it is that ails you." He pulled the cover over his lap and moved him to the middle of the bed, he didn't struggle at all. " But only when your ready. Meanwhile will you allow Aragorn to visit you?"

" Aragorn is coming?" I asked. This was news to me. From what I'm told, the King was to busy with his ruling to do much of visiting. Glorfindel nodded solemnly.

" He's not coming, he has already come. He was here since the Ceremony. Did you not see him?" I shook my head. _" Ah, well that is alright. I don't think his visit will appeal to Boromir very much." _He said in sindarian. Meanwhile Boromir had fallen through our little discussion. " Come Any time you want, but make sure no one is following you. Would you like to stay a little? " He climbed into the bed beside the sleeping man and sign.

I declined politely. " No thank you. I shall head for bed now. Goodnight Glorfindel." He nodded as he closed his eyes. I turned my back to him and headed for the darkened stair case. Softly, Glorfindel said as I left. " Whistle when you close the door ok. " I only nodded and walked down the steps. I could barely see my feet falling on the wood, but soon the outline of the door came in my field of vision.

I pulled the door back with the little wooden Handel and shoved the vines to each side. I remembered Glorfindel's warning and quickly shut the door and whistled. I looked back and noticed some elves placing the vines back in their place, one caught my eye and nodded.

Finding my back was difficult, because this was an area I seldom explored. Within about 10 minutes I found myself back at my clearing. I grabbed my sack which lay in the spot I dropped it and headed back to the city. The moon shone brightly thorough the tree's , it illuminated everything it lit. Including the tree's which proved to be a beautiful sight. While I admired the sky, a had grabbed my shoulder and twisted me sharply around.

" Haldir!" The person greeted me friendly. Soon I realized who stood before me.

"Aragorn, tis been a long time, Ne?"( — isn't that Japanese...oh man this is screwed.) Aragorn smiled and wrapped one arm around Haldir's shoulder while walking him to his room.

" Yes it has. Haldir I have to been trying desperately to find where they are keeping Boromir, would you happen to know where there keeping him?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice. I looked at him sternly, what reason is it for Aragorn to so desperately want to see Boromir. I shook my head.

" Naw Aragorn. But also I don't think it would be wise for him to have an visitors right now. Let us not speak of him anymore. But please do tell me how your son is? Argon I believe his name is?" He fell for my drastic change of subject. Soon as I mentioned his son, His eyes lit up.

" Oh you should see him. He has already learned to walk. Soon I will teach him to yield his first sword." He smiled brightly. So much pride he has for his son. Hopefully, it will aid him in the future. " Oh you should see the little paint a squire in our court did with him." He pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from a pocket in his robe. Unfolding it, he straighten it out and handed it to me.

There was a picture of some hands painted on it with a message, clearly the squire wrote it. _Honor to the King and his son_. I smiled some and handed the small painting back to him. " Well Aragorn, I must rest for tomorrow. Sleep well." He smiled back and waved as I headed into my room.

As I changed from my clothes, something struck me. Something about Aragorn. I took my back and emptied it on my bed.. I looked through all the content until I found what I was looking for. The silver piece that I found yesterday.

I examined it with focused eyes. It had a small design on the top. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized that the piece has the same design on the button Aragorn had on his robe. Is it possible that Aragorn might be the one yesterday? I did not let myself be hazed away by the revelation. Tomorrow I would seek out Glorfindel. Surely, he would know what to do.

I placed all the contents back into the pack and placed it under my bed.

:(& _TO BE CONTINUED_ &):

/**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm sorry no humping and grumping in this chapter. It's the Longest one I've written for this story. Whew. Took me all night. Anyways, I'll promise that there will be more action in the next chapters. Well now that glorfindel will be gone. He Hee.

Well I have to thank my Reviewers.

Thanks to :

Siw-wa

Altebar

Cindy

Pasha Toh

Without you guys, I would have never had the motivation to continue writing. Well I promise I'll update the other storied within this week, So be looking for them. Well tootles.

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**/


End file.
